Through The Years
by Oriencor
Summary: A future Hogwarts fic. About the children of our favorite characters going to Hogwarts. I suck at summaries. Just read it. I like it PG13.
1. Prolouge

Finally! I come out with something new. Sorry about the long wait. If you want to see what the new characters look like go on neopets and check out a pet named _Slyth_'s pet page 

I'm using that until I get an actual website up.

Oh yea, I don't own anything that isn't mine.

Here we are:

There are times in everybody's life when the world seems to pass you by. They can happen when your sad, shocked, sometimes even happy. For Madeline Weasley that time was the day she least expected it. She lay on the grass in the field outside her parents house in Surrey, watching the clouds pass over head, lost in her own world of bliss and shock. It had come. It had actually come. The creamy white envelope with words written in emerald green ink.

[i]

Miss M. Weasley

1776 Cricket Dr.

Surrey, England 48589

[/i]

(A/N: I don't like there so I don't know any zip codes or anything so please forgive me) 

And the piece of parchment inside it.

[i]

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

[/i]

It was like a dream, the letter that she had been waiting for, for as long as she could remember. The letter that she gotten later than all of her friends, so late, in fact, that she had given up all hope of it even coming. But that was forgotten because it had arrived.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her mothers voice, calling her from the house. 

"Maddie! Come inside! It's time for dinner, and we have visitors!"

"I'm coming Mom!" she replied, standing up and dusting herself off.

When she entered the house she was immediately swept up into a huge bear.

"Uncle Fred!" She cried, recognizing her father's brother. "And Aunt Angelina!" she continued, seeing his wife. 

When Fred put her down, she quickly asked, "Is Jillian here?" referring to her cousin, Fred and Angelina's youngest daughter.

Fred nodded and jerked his head in the direction of the front door. "She's still outside," he said. 

At these words Maddie rushed to the door and slipped out, leaving the adults to talk. 

"So she's finally received her letter?" Fred asked.

Alicia Weasley (A/N:The former Alicia Spinnet) nodded.

"We were worried it would never come, and you know Albus's (A/N: I know in most future Hogwarts fics Dumbledore is no longer headmaster, but I say, hey, He's 150 in the books another 15 or so years won't do much.) policy about not talking to parents about acceptance." she said.

"We're very glad it's finally come." George Weasley put in. 

Angelina spoke up. "Now that all the children are assured a place there we can move onto [i]other[/i] matters."

|~~~|~~~|~~~|


	2. Arrival

New chappie, pretty short.  
  
I don't own anything except what I own.  
  
Here you go:  
  
Through the Years  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
Farmers' feilds and flocks of sheep were just a few of the many sights Madeline Weasley saw through the train window. Her face was pressed to the small pane of glass and she stared at the scenery as if in a trance.   
  
"Maddie? Are you okay?"  
  
The voice was that of her cousin, Jillian Weasley.  
  
"Huh?" Maddie looked up, confused.   
  
"Oh yea, I'm fine."  
  
She returned to staring out the window, and didn't even notice when Jilly got up and left the compartment.  
  
"Matt, Shawn, I need you."  
  
Matthew Wood and Shawn Jordan looked up from thier game of exploding snap to rest both of their mischevious gazes upon Jilly.  
  
"You need us do you?" Shawn asked, leaning back on the coushioned seat and resting the tips of his fingers together.  
  
"Yes I need you, I need you to come and cheer up Maddie, I don't know why but she seems to be feeling a little bit distressed."  
  
"To help her or not to help her? That is the question." Matt grinned.  
  
"Guys, please!" pleaded Jilly.  
  
"Alright, alright. We'll be there in a second." Shawn smiled.  
  
Contented, Jilly left the boys' compartment and returned to her own.  
  
Althought Maddie paid no attention when Jillian quietly returned to the compartment and sat down, it was impossible not to notice the duo as they pranced into the room, like their idol's, Fred and George, they entered in full fashion.  
  
Dressed like it too.  
  
Both boys sported a long pink feather boa, a red scarf for a skirt, and bright pink pumps.   
  
"Dah-ling how are you on this very fine specimen of a morning?" Matt drawled, flipping the ends of the boa about his neck.   
  
  
  
"Yes dear, you simply must tell us, were just dying to know." Shawn added.  
  
Maddie and Jilly stared at the boys in shock. Suddenly Maddie started to chuckle, then burst out laughing.  
  
Matt and Shawn looked at eachother, thenb back at the girls, mainly Maddie.  
  
"Oh my, look what happened!" Shawn grinned.  
  
"Now Maddie, I told you, you shouldn't be mixing your medications, I've told you a hundred times not to, and you keep doing it! Why, Maddie, why?" Matt attempted to put on a serious face.  
  
"What are you guys- Oh...my...god." The voice was that of Caitlyn Weasley, only daughter of Ron and Hermione, as she walked into the room, followed by Cassidy Weasley-Delacour, Ashley Finnigan-McDonald, Lanie Weasley, Hallie Malfoy, and Tamera Jordan.  
  
"Well, it seems like a bloody family reunion!" Jilly exclaimed, after the hugs had passed around. "All we need is the other boys."  
  
"Well get them!"   
  
Best friends, Ashley- The daughter of Natalie McDonald and Seamus Finnigan- and Lanie-child of Charlie Weasley and his wife Helen- volunteered.  
  
In a matter of minutes the girls had returned, leading Eric Weasley, Brandon Weasley, Tyler Jordan, Justin and Jordan Weasley, and Jason Weasley.  
  
"Okay. Now it's a bloody family reunion." chuckled Jilly as all sixteen people were forced to squeeze into one small train compartment.  
  
The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was spent talking and laughing with the large family, untill the train slowed, and Cassidy, who had been staring out of the window exclaimed. "  
  
"Guys, I think we've arrived!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Like it?   
  
Please review!  
  
To make things a little less confusing I'm going to make a list of all the characters, their parents, age, year, and if theve already started Hogwart's their house.  
  
I'll palce it in an A/N right now.  
  
Bye! 


	3. Sorting

Very Short.  
  
I own nothing except my characters and the sorting song, wich I am very proud of, even if you think it isn't very good. Oh yea and if you do like it and want to use it for your story, feel free to as long as you ask/inform me first. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Charter 2: Sorting  
  
Maddie, Jilly, Matt, Shawn, Caitlyn, Cassidy, Ashley, Lanie, Hallie, Tamara, Eric, Brandon, Tyler, Justin, Jordan, and Jason, all stepped off the train together, but the first years soon left the rest of them to join Hagrid as he called out his annual greeting of "Firs' years this way!".  
  
After all the first years had gathered in a group around Hagrid, they walked slowly over to the large lake.   
  
"Now, just step in the boats, Hagrid told them.  
  
Maddie, Jilly, Hallie and Tamara all got in the same boat, while Matt, Shawn, Caitlyn, and Cassidy all filed into another.   
  
As soon as all the newcmers were settled the boats began to drift towards the opposite shore.   
  
  
  
When they reached the castle they were filed into a large enterance hall were they were met by a gray haired woman which some of then recognized as professor McGonagall.  
  
"Now children, in a matter of moments you will enter the Great Hal where you will be sorted into one of the houses, of which are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." The Professor said, before exiting the room.  
  
Presently the great doors creaked open to reaveal the Great Hall in all its spendor, the magiced ceiling mmirroring the beautiful night sky, the long house tables filled with students and before the teachers table on a small stool...  
  
Was the Sorting Hat.  
  
A/N: Ominous Capital Lettering. HeHe.  
  
As the first years settled into a wide eyes staring group, the Hat opened it's wide mouth-thingy nd began to sing.  
  
Long ago there were two wizards,  
  
And two witches they did meet.  
  
And they started this great school,  
  
Which was not a little feat.  
  
Each made thier own house,   
  
And chose students carefully,  
  
But to choose for them when they were gone,  
  
They picked ittle old me.  
  
So here I am,   
  
And here I'll stay.  
  
But before we go,   
  
I still have to say...  
  
Ravenclaws are clever,  
  
They'll pass any test.  
  
While those who are brave of heart,  
  
Fit in Gryffindor the best.  
  
Some think Hufflepuffs aren't worthy of thrust,  
  
But their loyalty they'll defend.  
  
And those ambitious Slytherins,  
  
Use any means to get thier end.  
  
But now we've reached,  
  
The conclusion of this song.  
  
So hurry up and slip me on,   
  
And I'll find out here you belong!  
  
  
  
There was much cheering in response to the Sorting Hat's song and Professor McGonagall stepped up beside the Hat, carrying what looked like a list.  
  
"Hush," She said, "Now, when I call your name I would like you to come up, sit on the stool and place the Hat on your head. When the Hat tells what house you are in, please ho and join the table of your new house. Good. Now, first, Acelera, Callie!"  
  
Callie Acelera walked slowly up to the stool, picked the Hat up and stuck it on her head.   
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat shouted, and the Ravenclaw table applauded, as Callie went an sat down, smiling.   
  
"Ammish, Bernie!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Atler, Morgan!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Avery, Shane!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Barry, Melinda!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
And so it went, untill finally,   
  
"Jordan, Shawn!"  
  
Shawn walked up to the Hat and sat down, a multitude of thoughts running through his head.  
  
"Hmmmm." The voice seemd to be in his head, but he knew it was real. "Where to put you... Ah I think I know where you'd go best, how about..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Shawn sighed and walked to the Gryffindor table amid cheers as "Lertney, Tabitha! was sorted into Slytherin."  
  
The sorting continued, and after awhile,  
  
"Malfoy, Hallie!"  
  
Hallie strode confidentially up to the stool, already sure of what the Hat was going to say.  
  
"A Malfoy. But half Weasley. You brave, but there's something else... Better be..."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Hallie grinned widely as she strode over to the Slytherin table and sat down.  
  
A little while later, the first of the Weasleys was called.  
  
"Weasley,Caitlyn!"  
  
Ron and Hermione's on;y daughter walked up to the stool and placed the Hat on her head.   
  
"Well, well, well," the voice said. "Another Weasley. I think...I think, you hade better go in..."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Caitlyn slowly sttod up and took the Hat off her head, a look of shock on her face.  
  
'Slytherin', she thought to herself. 'I...I got put in...Slytherin.'  
  
Although Hallie gave her a hug the expression of shock stayed on her face.  
  
"Weasley, Jillian!"  
  
Jilly walked up to the stool,praying.   
  
Once she put the Hat on her head, she too heard the little voice.  
  
"Another one? How many of you are there? Oh well I guess you're going in..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Jillian almost laughed with relief as she settled down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Weasley, Madeline!"   
  
'Calm down' Maddie told herself as she walked up to the stool.   
  
She slowly lowered the Hat on to her head and listened intently to the mutterings of the Hat.  
  
"Another Weasley. And another one for..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
'I can't beleive it was that easly...' Maddie thought to herself as Jilly hugged her.  
  
"Weasley-Delacour, Cassidy"  
  
Cassie shyly tiptoed up to the Hat and put it on.   
  
"More Weasleys...Well I think you'd to very well in..."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Cassie smiled a little at the other Hufflepuffs as she sat down't the table.   
  
"Wood, Matthew!"   
  
Matt stepped up to the Hat and put it on his head.   
  
"Ahh I Wood. I Remember your father, mother too, for that matter. Oh well, i guess you're going in..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Matt grinned as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
After "Zentire, Manny!" was sorted into Ravenclaw, food began to appear on the golden dishes already set out.  
  
Later once the Hogwarts Theme had been sung, and Dumbledore and other teacher had made their announcements, the houses fetreated to their tower-thingies for a little bit of rest, for tmorrow was going to be a big day.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Likey?  
  
Please Review! 


	4. AN: List

Here's the list.  
  
  
  
Here we go  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Madeline Weasley  
  
Nickname: Maddie  
  
Age: 11  
  
Year: First  
  
Father: George Weasley  
  
Mother: Alicia Spinnet  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
  
  
Name: Jillian Weasley  
  
Nickname: Jilly  
  
Age: 11  
  
Year: First  
  
Father: Fred Weasley  
  
Mother: Angelina Johnson  
  
House: Gryffindor  
  
  
  
Name: Matthew Wood  
  
Nickname:Matt  
  
Age:11  
  
Year:First  
  
Father:Oliver Wood  
  
Mother:Cho Chang  
  
House:Gryffindor  
  
Name:Shawn Jordan  
  
Nickname:Shawny  
  
Age:11  
  
Year:First  
  
Father:Lee Jordan  
  
Mother:Katie Bell  
  
House:Gryffindor  
  
Name:Caitlyn Weasley  
  
Nickname:Catie  
  
Age:11  
  
Year:First  
  
Father:Ron Weasley  
  
Mother:Hermione Granger  
  
House:Slytherin  
  
Name:Cassidy Weasley-Delacour  
  
Nickname:Cassie  
  
Age:11  
  
Year:First  
  
Father:Bill Weasley  
  
Mother:Fleur Delacour  
  
House:Hufflepuff  
  
Name:Ashley Finnigan-McDonald  
  
Nickname:Ash  
  
Age:12  
  
Year:Second  
  
Father:Seamus Finnigan  
  
Mother:Natalie McDonald  
  
House:Ravenclaw  
  
Name:Lanie Weasley  
  
Nickname:Lay  
  
Age:12  
  
Year:Second  
  
Father:Charlie Weasley  
  
Mother:Helen Macinthe  
  
House:Ravenclaw  
  
Name:Hallie Malfoy  
  
Nickname:Hal  
  
Age:11  
  
Year:First  
  
Father:Draco Malfoy  
  
Mother:Ginny Weasley  
  
House:Slytherin  
  
Name:Tamara Jordan  
  
Nickname:Tammie  
  
Age:12  
  
Year:Second  
  
Father:Lee Jordan  
  
Mother:Katie Bell  
  
House:Gryffindor  
  
Name:Eric Weasley  
  
Nickname:Erry  
  
Age:13  
  
Year:Third  
  
Father: Charlie Weasley  
  
Mother:Helen Macinthe  
  
House:Hufflepuff  
  
Name:Brandon Wealey  
  
Nickname:Bran  
  
Age:16  
  
Year:Sixth  
  
Father:Charlie Weasley  
  
Mother:Helen Macinthe  
  
House:Gryffindor  
  
Name:Tyler Jordan  
  
Nickname:Ty  
  
Age:16  
  
Year:Sixth  
  
Father:Lee Jordan  
  
Mother:Katie Bell  
  
House:Gryffindor  
  
Name:Justin Weasley  
  
Nickname:Jus  
  
Age:14  
  
Year:Fourth  
  
Father:Percy Weasley  
  
Mother:Penelope Clearwater  
  
House:Ravenclaw  
  
Name:Jordan Weasley  
  
Nickname: Jor  
  
Age: 14  
  
Year: Fourth  
  
Father: Percy Weasley  
  
Mother:Penelope Clearwater  
  
House:Ravenclaw  
  
Name:Jason Weasley  
  
Nickname:Jace  
  
Age:13  
  
Year:Third  
  
Father:Ron Weasley  
  
Mother:Hermione Granger  
  
House:Hufflepuff 


End file.
